


Fatherhood

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal is an omega who goes into heat around one of his villains, years later, the child is the only being in the universe that can stop Parallax.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grant Emerson is supposed to be a character with like... 16 dads and 10 moms, it's a little weird, especially since idk why you'd use Hal and Alan as fathers if you were trying to make a super powerful metahuman, that was probably... an intern making a mistake and thinking they actually had powers. But he's also Dr Polaris' nephew, so the idea behind this prompt was just... what if he was Neal's son with Hal who's one of his fathers anyway

No one would have guessed that the Green Lantern was an omega. He just didn't act like one. He wasn't sweet, or feminine, or caring, and nurturing? Oh God, you wouldn't be able to find someone who was any less nurturing in this solar system. The point was, people looked at him and said alpha, and he wore enough scent blockers that they never really thought to look deeper. 

So him going into heat in the middle of a battle? Yeah, that was unexpected. 

He'd actually been on suppressants since before he became a Lantern, it had started when he was a teenager, you couldn't enter the military when you could send all the alphas around you into rut at the drop of a hat, but nowadays he didn't want to end up off duty for several months (or more) to take care of a child, but he'd been on an extended mission, and had run out. 

Because of that, one of his villains ended up being the nearest person to Hal during his first heat in years, one that was so much worse, so much stronger, than one in an omega who didn't use suppressants. Doctor Polaris stared down at his old enemy as he squirmed on the ground before him, slick leaking out of his costume. 

Jordan whimpered, asking for an alpha's knot, and Polaris bared his teeth in a grin, he moved towards the omega with purpose. "Well, well, well, my one time friend, I see that you're right where I've always-" 

He shivered suddenly, feeling an unwanted presence, not from behind him or off to the side, but from inside his own head. 

"Neal," he growled mentally, hoping to scare his other half back into hiding. 

It didn't work. 

"Is that any way to treat an omega?" His better half asked. 

"Jordan is our enemy! He falls under different rules!" Polaris took another step forward, kneeling down in front of the omega. 

"No!" Neal snapped, pushing forwards in their mind with surprising force. "I'm taking over, back in the box." 

Polaris hated the box. The dark part of the mind that Neal forced him into when he didn't want to acknowledge his darker urges. He could be stuck in there for months. "You're making me miss the good old days when I sold your soul to the devil." 

"Hal," Neal said, kneeling in front of the hero, he was removing his headgear to make the change clear, "Everything's going to be fine, I'm a doctor. I just need you to be honest. How long have you been on suppressants?" 

"Nngh," Jordan whimpered, "About... seven years, Neal, it burns." 

_'If I was the one in control, I could be the one filling Jordan up, and I wouldn't have to be gentle,'_ Polaris added from inside Neal, apparently, he'd decided that if he wasn't getting what he wanted, then he was going to be singularly unhelpful. 

"Hal, it says right there on the packaging not to let more than twelve months pass without a heat," Neal said, in his doctor's voice, ignoring his other half. 

_'Jordan probably likes it rough anyway, parading around in that tight suit all the time'_ Polaris continued, _'he's probably tight if he hasn't had a heat for years.' _

"Nothing has to happen here, Hal," Neal continued, he had a lot of experience ignoring his wicked thoughts. "The Coast City Hospital has a ward for omegas with complications with their heats, I can call an ambulance, and they'll take you right there." 

_'Bito would take what he wanted.'_

Neal gritted his teeth, it was hard enough being an alpha in the presence of desperate, unmated omega, without having another person in your head egging you on. 

"Okay," The Lantern breathed, his breath sounded ragged. "But... I need you alpha, I need your knot." 

All of his careful control unraveled with those words. 

* * *

That was pretty much the point that the Lantern's willpower completely gave out, meaning that his construct costume shimmered slightly, then popped out of existence, leaving the hero in the nude. 

A new wave of pheromones reached Neal's nose, as the omega released more slick in preparation for his knot, and his nostrils flared as he took it in. 

_Really,_ Polaris thought, _it was unfair for Jordan not to be available to his villains, when he was an unmated and fertile young omega, and they were all virile alpha men who had given up any chance of finding mates of their own in order to spend their lives fighting him. _

Neal, again, ignored him, he supposed that this was good practice for the future, both in controlling Polaris and in ignoring his OCD compulsions. He merely spread the omega's legs and pushed one experimental finger into the man, slick gushed out of Hal's puffy cunt, which covered the doctor's hand. Yeah, Neal doubted that they could have gotten the Lantern to the hospital without him sending every alpha in the place into rut. 

He cursed himself for not realizing it earlier because now that he knew, it was obvious. Hal's hips were wider than an alpha's, his ass slightly more round, and he'd been complaining of stress headaches the last time he'd seen fit to visit Polaris in prison, that was a sign of too much time spent on suppressants. If he'd warned the omega... 

But then it wasn't really his fault, Hal was the one who couldn't be bothered to read the guidelines on his medication. 

The Justice League were the ones who spent every day around him and hadn't been able to figure out something was wrong. 

Neal pulled his finger out, the Lantern's cunt clenched around it in a desperate attempt to keep it inside, to keep anything inside, and Neal had to drop a comforting kiss on the man's head. 

Hal shifted, sitting up in place so that he could pull down Neal's purple tights, freeing the villain's hot and heavy cock. Neal got the distinct feeling that Jordan was desperate enough that if he even tried to engage in any of the standard foreplay, Jordan would roll them over and sit on his knot. 

With a sigh, Neal pushed the tip of his cock right up against the omega's drooling folds. He pushed in. God, it was so tight, so tight around him, who would have guessed that Hal Jordan had never had anything in his pussy. Somewhere inside him, Doctor Polaris gave a satisfied laugh. One hard thrust resulted in Jordan giving out a long drawn out moan.

* * *

That was the thing about heat, it made you forget about the important things in life, things like birth control. 

Nine months later, Hal Jordan gave birth on the moon of a planet three solar systems away, while hiding from a band of space pirates that wanted to kill him. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakšen je bil?" 

Neal started, not expecting the words, and glanced over at his cellmate. He mentally went through all of the Modoran that he knew, then shook his head. "No, sorry, we're going to have to have this conversation in English, your lessons haven't gotten this far yet." 

Sonar grunted, he hated talking in English all the time and had forced his cellmate to start learning his native language. It wasn't going particularly well, but at least it kept Neal from being alone in his own head, or not alone, because that was generally the problem. "What was it like?" Bito asked, in English this time. 

"What do you mean?" Neal had a bad feeling that he already knew exactly what the man was on about, so he pretended to be oblivious. 

"Hammond says you fucked the Lantern. What was it like? I didn't even know that he was an omega." 

Neal closed his eyes, his guess had been right. "I'm fairly certain that's because he didn't want you to know. I'm guessing he didn't want anyone to know, but probably not you in particular." 

"Had I known," Sonar stood up, getting excited, which Neal thought only proved his point, "I would have taken him back to Modora with me, he would never be without a pup inside him, and soon I would have an army." 

"That's called kidnapping, Bito." 

* * *

Hal's head was hurting when he woke up on the first morning after his heat, moving slightly proved that he was also about to be sick. This, he decided, was why he'd been on suppressants for the last couple of years, and he was never going to come off them again. 

He got up with a groan, and padded through his apartment towards his kitchen. He went through the cupboards, looking for something edible. Every single one of the cabinets was utterly empty. 

He was just considering going to the diner across the road for breakfast when he remembered. 

Fuck. 

Hal had had sex with Doctor Polaris. 

Well maybe he couldn't say that, that it was Doctor Polaris, because he was sure that Neal Emerson had taken over at some point, but Hal was convinced that there were rules in the document that he'd had to sign when he first joined the League that outlawed sleeping with your villains, and he didn't think that there were loopholes for when they were two people in one body. 

His eyes traveled over to his phone, searching for a missed call for Bruce. Nothing. He snorted at his own stupidity, it wasn't like there was any way that people could find out. 

Unless it turned out that he was pregnant. 

Twenty minutes later, he was standing in his bathroom with a pregnancy test. 

* * *

It turned out that even the Guardians had issues sending someone who was heavily pregnant out on dangerous missions, and Hal was taken off of active duty before his bump really started to show. 

He had met his temporary replacement, the man was called Guy Gardner, and he was a good man, even if he had seemed slightly miffed that Hal had been chosen over him in the first place. 

His only issue was that his life was incredibly dull when he wasn't allowed in space, wasn't allowed to fly a plane and according to his doctor, even sex was out of the question, although Hal thought that that might have been more because of the doctor's distaste for unmated omegas than for actual medical reasons. He also hadn't figured out how he was going to tell the father, or if he even should tell the father. No one could say for sure how Doctor Polaris would respond to anything, it might turn out that he was an incredibly protective father, or he might try to hurt the baby, it was impossible to say for certain. Hal had gone to the Coast City prison multiple times since he'd taken the test, but he'd never been able to voice the words. 

Sonar waggling his eyebrows and asking if it was a conjugal visit did not help. 

But everything else was going fine, the baby was developing healthily, and Hal was finally catching up on some sleep. Then the explosions started. 

He'd been lying in bed one night, asleep, when he'd been woken up by a sudden pain in his stomach. After a few minutes of panic, which mostly involved searching for any signs of blood in his bed, Hal had done the first thing that he could think of, he'd beamed up to the watchtower. 

"Explosions," Bruce had told him as he lay on the bed in the medbay, Batman had been the only person he'd been able to find who had any knowledge of medicine. 

"Explosions?" Hal had asked incredulously, at least before he remembered why he'd come. "Is the baby okay?" 

"He seems to be causing them," Bruce said, staring at Hal impassively. That look meant that he suspected something. "Would the father happen to be a meta-human?" 

Hal let his head fall back on the pillow. Was it too much to ask for the baby to have magnet powers too? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hal had needed to give the baby to the father’s family. This was an outcome that probably should have been obvious since the fourth month of his pregnancy, when, on a day now memorialized as the day of cars being thrown off bridges, Doctor Polaris had broken out of prison, and had proceeded to get into a long drawn out fight with the Justice League, which had resulted in the further destruction of several blocks in downtown Metropolis. 

This resulted in Neal being put in solitary confinement for the maximum allowable time and then being transferred to a cell with far, far higher security. Possibly, his punishment was a little unfair, given that the fliers in the League had managed to stop anyone falling too far. Still, the result was that Hal wasn’t allowed to visit Neal anymore, hadn’t been able to involve him in the pregnancy, which meant that Hal had needed to come to term and give birth alone. 

Come to term with a metahuman baby who apparently preferred making explosions to kicking, and who would absolutely not be persuaded from doing so. So many nights, Hal had lain awake in bed, clutching his belly in pain, wishing that he at the very least had an alpha to help him through. It had seemed like too much, in those moments, to have this kid. 

None of this was to say that Hal had just dropped a baby on Neal’s unsuspecting family on the very night that he gave birth, though. No, he had tried to raise the baby on his own for a while. It just turned out that it wasn’t safe. 

That fact had been made clear to him on one night in particular, months after the birth, when Guy Gardner had come to the window of Hal’s apartment, soaked through to his skin by the rain (somehow, in the few moments between letting his construct dissolve and stepping inside), and bleeding from a head wound. 

“What in the Hell happened to you?” Hal asked, his voice higher than was strictly necessary as he rushed the redhead into the bathroom so that he could patch him up. It wasn’t that he was scared, but seeing someone close to you covered in blood, incited a certain amount of... worry. Why Guy had decided that he needed to come to Hal when there were perfectly good medical facilities on the Watchtower, he didn’t know, but the end result was that Hal was forced to leave the baby in the kitchen, lying in its cot, where the window was open. 

The wind might have been wild that evening, and the rain might have been lashing it down, but it was a hot night, and it would have been unbearable without the sliver of fresh air that the open window provided. 

“You didn’t warn me about Sinestro,” Guy snapped back, “particularly that two swords whirly thing he does, oh, and that he likes punching people through asteroids.” Hal was reasonably sure that that was the second or third thing that he’d warned Guy about, right after ‘the Guardians are dicks by the way’ and ‘Sonar sometimes flirts with you when you arrest him, just ignore it.’ Not that the second one had ever become particularly relevant, apparently Sonar’s flirting was a Hal only event, heck, apparently Sonar fighting was a Hal only event. He’d never once taken the opportunity to fight Guy. 

“Sinestro beat you up?” Hal asked, it wasn’t necessarily unbelievable, Sinestro was a skilled combatant, with at least a decade of experience, and Guy had probably just charged in without thinking and gotten his ass handed to him. 

It was quick work patching Guy up because it turned out that the wound looked way worse than it actually was. Guy wouldn’t need stitches, and he wouldn’t need to go to the hospital. He was just bruised, especially when it came to his pride. All that Guy needed was a pink Band-Aid on his forehead. 

The moment that Hal had the Band-Aid perfectly positioned was the moment that he heard a muffled cry from the next room. 

Guy heard it too, he must have done, because he brushed Hal out of the way and forged a path out of the bathroom. Ordinarily, Hal would find that annoying, Guy so obviously wanting to protect the omega, but under the circumstances, where the Guardians hadn’t given Hal his ring back yet, and where his kid might possibly be in danger, he had to swallow his objection. 

What awaited them in the kitchen was much worse than either of them could have possibly imagined. A shadowy figure was standing over the cot, having clearly climbed up through the open window. Or flown. The figure, clad entirely in black with a cape that pooled on the ground, could be identified in a mere moment. It was Black Hand. A flash of light reflected off the metal object the intruder was holding, it was a knife, and it was flush against the baby’s throat. 

Hal made a rush towards the villain, but Guy stopped his charge with an outstretched arm. “Are you really that stupid?” The burly alpha asked incredulously. “If you run right at him, what exactly do you think he’s going to do?” Then, he spoke again, more softly, almost as if he was an entirely different person. “Let me draw him away, okay, then you can take the brat to the hospital.” 

Hal opened his mouth to argue but quickly snapped it shut again. Guy was right. He was useless in a situation like this without his ring. He’d just end up making everything worse if he tried to get involved. 

Guy clamped his hand down on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze, then fired at Black Hand from across the room. 

* * *

The next morning, Hal decided to look up where the Emerson family lived, and by the following night, the baby was safe and sound with his new family. It hurt, it tore him apart on the inside every time he thought about it. It hurt, but it was the right thing to do, there was no way that Hal would be able to protect a defenseless baby from his villains when the Guardians had him in space protecting the universe. 

He just hoped that Neal would be able to forgive him. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Neal!" The shrill voice of a teenage boy rang out through the speaker, and Neal wasn't able to hold back the smile that slid over his face at that. He might have been a supervillain, half of the time, anyway, but he felt a strange connection to his nephew. Neal was going to chalk that one up to how close he was to the boy's adoptive father. "Are you coming home to stay?" Then, after a hushed conversation on the other side of the phone, "Dad wanted to know if you wanted to be picked up."

Neal glanced back at the prison, he couldn't say that he was sorry to see the back of Bito, who had threatened to frame him in a robbery to get him back as a cellmate, and he really did hope that he was free of Polaris for the foreseeable future. "Do you want me in your house?" He asked because he could always find somewhere else to live.

"Sure, we want you!" The boy shouted, so loudly that Neal had to hold the phone away from his ear, he noted that Grant didn't even bother asking his father.

* * *

It was strange though, Neal thought, sometimes when he was alone in the house, he would hear the sound of explosions. It was... honestly not the best sound to hear when you had previously lived in Coast City, given what had happened there, and Neal would often rush out of the room to find his nephew gripping hold of the kitchen counter, shaking.

"Gunshots outside?" Neal asked, he knew the difference between the sound of gunshots and the sound of explosions, but the kid looked like he could use anything to distract him.

It was strange, you really forgot how civilians, how... normal people responded to emergency situations when you spent a few years in and out of prison.

"I- I don't know what's wrong..." Grant stuttered.

In retrospect, Neal should probably have guessed that the boy was a meta-human from his response, but in the moment he missed it, he was just so used to thinking of Grant as just a regular kid. The boy his brother would bring when he visited Neal in prison. There was no way that he could have powers.

* * *

It was only on one day over a month later that Neal realized exactly what was going on, he'd been watching TV with his nephew late one night, both of the boy's parents had already gone to bed, so Neal had taken up the role of babysitter. The show had switched to some kind of crime drama, one that he suspected that Grant was too young for, and he was about to suggest that the boy go to bed when a particularly intense scene popped up on the screen.

Grant's eyes had widened, and he'd just stared at the box as he started shuddering, his hands producing mini explosions as they shook in his lap.

"Grant!" The former villain shouted, rushing forward to... he didn't know, he wasn't sure if he should protect the boy, comfort him, or restrain him. There was a chance that he could set the whole house ablaze.

He didn't need to make a choice, though, because Grant had already curled up into a ball.

"Don't tell Dad, please," the boy whispered.

Neal decided not to tell his nephew's father in that moment, not just because Grant had seemed desperate, but because there wasn't much that the man could do in any case, he didn't have any metahuman abilities himself. His only real experience with them had been his baby brother losing his sanity because of his exposure to magnets. John would likely panic and be of exactly no use whatsoever.

So Neal did the only thing that he could think of to do and called up an old friend who was a member of the Justice League.

By all accounts, Paul Booker had not been particularly pleased to hear from another former supervillain. He had given Neal a chewing out for even daring to call him, telling him that it was a violation of his parole, but Neal hadn't been in the mood and had shouted right back at him. In the end, Paul had sighed and told him he would be right over.

Major Disaster had teleported directly into the living room a few moments later, with a red-clad man in tow.

"The Flash," Grant breathed, all of his fear lost in favor of excitement.

Paul completely ignored him. "You said the kid was adopted, right? Flash wants to check his DNA with known metas, see if they have control issues."

* * *

It was dark when Hal returned from space, shuffling through his pitch-black apartment with a yawn, accidentally stubbing his toe on the doorway to his kitchen in his search for his fridge. When he opened the door, the light from inside illuminated the figure of a man sitting at his kitchen counter.

Hal yelped, tugging open the cutlery draw and pulling out... a cheese grater? Yeah, he was sure that he could use it as a weapon.

"Hello, Harold," a familiar voice said, and Hal took the opportunity to attack. Doctor Polaris sputtered, trying to wrestle him away as he grated a few dead skin cells off of the villain's face. "Stop that! We need to talk!"

Screw talking, Hal thought, but he wasn't getting anywhere with his weapon, and he sincerely regretted leaving his ring in the candy bowl that had been sitting on the edge of his coffee table since Halloween. It only took a few moments for the villain to overpower him.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me I had a son?" Polaris snarled, or maybe he was Emerson, he wasn't actually in costume, but whoever he was, he was pissed. "You knew it was mine, I know you knew because you left him with my brother. You didn't think that I deserved to know?"

Hal's eyes widened. "You weren't supposed to find out-"

"Clearly!"

"This way!" The Lantern snapped. "Let me finish my sentences!"

The other man took a deep breath. "There were clearly several opportunities to tell me, I remember just twelve months ago we fought, and you said nothing."

It was unfair, really, because there was no way to tell anyone anything when they were trying to crush your torso with steel beams, but Neal wasn't feeling fair, he was feeling pissed. "Have you ever even visited Grant?"

The Lantern at least had the good grace to look ashamed. "I've tried a few times, your brother didn't want me visiting because of the... abandonment."

Understandable.

Neal felt much the same way.

"He used to shove Grant into his room so I couldn't get the chance to speak to him. Say, could you..."

"I'm not helping you sneak in, Jordan."


End file.
